Abhi ka Bachpan
by loveabhi
Summary: set after abhijeet ka bachpan pls read and review :D :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**SET AFTER ABHIJEET KA BACHPAN WHEN ABHI SHOT CULPRINT INSTEAD OF DAYA AFTER THAT HE FAINTED AFTER AROUND 1 hour HE CAMES INTO CONSIOUS AND AFTER THAT**

**Here only daya knows about abhi's condition **

**IN DUO'S HOME**

DAYA CALLED SALUNKE AND TOLD HIM ABOUT ABHI'S CONDITION

**DAYA**:tho Salunke saab yeh aisa kyu behave kar raha hai?

**Salunke**:Daya wo electric shock usse uski memory ko 30 saal purana leke jayi meine usse antidode dediya usse 2 din lagega theek hone mein

**Daya**:kya 2 din?

**Salunke**:Daya tum daro mat wo 2 din ke baad bilkul theek hogayega bilkul pehle ki tarah(naughtily)waise bhi uski yeh roop dekhe ham sabko bahut maza ayegi kyun?

**Daya**:haan sir bilkul theek kaha aapne theek hai sir rakta hun bye

**Salunke**:haan bye

After 5 minutes Abhi was gaining conscious Daya saw him and went near him

**Daya:**Abhi jag jaye tum

**Abhi**:uncle mein yaha kaise aaya

Daya was shocked to hear uncle but he started to laugh

Daya while laughing:boss sahi kaha Salunke saab ne tumhara yeh roop dekhe bahut maza aane wala hai

**Abhi**:aap has kyu rahe ho uncle

**Daya**:wo kuch nai tum batao kaise ho tum?

**Abhi**:par aap koun hain?

**Daya**:mein tumhara dost hun

**Abhi:**oh…mein theek hun par mujhe na bahut bhuk lagi hai?

**Daya**:acha tho batao kya kaoge?

**Abh**i:hmm…..pasta aur icecream

**Daya**:pasta tho theek hai par icecream hum bahar jake khayenge

**Abhi**:ok

Daya went to kitchen to make pasta and Abhi was looking around the house

Daya came with pasta

**Daya**:lo Abhi tumhara pasta

Daya started to eat but Abhi was looking at him

**Daya**:kya hua pasand nahi aayi kya

**Abhi**:mujhe aap khila do na uncle

Daya smiled and fed him after that they both went to palour and ate icecream and then

**Daya**:Abhi mujhe bahar kuch kaam hai tum bhi chaloge na mere saath

**Abhi**:haan uncle theek hai

They went to bureau and stopped near stairs

**Daya**:kya hua tum ruk kyu gaye?

**Abhi**:aap mujhe god mein utake leke jaona?

Daya's jaw dropped to floor on that request of his brother

**Abhi**(cute tone):plsssss

Daya:acha theek hai theek hai

And he lifted Abhi in his arms and went up

**IN BUREAU NO ONE DON'T KNOW ABOUT ABHI'S CONDITION **

They are shocked when they saw Abhi in Daya's arms

**Freddy**:kya hua sir aap aise kyu sir ko utaya?

**Daya**:Freddy ek min(to Abhi)Abhi ab utaru tumhe

**Abhi**:nahi uncle aisehi raho maza aaraha hai

**Shreya**:sir Abhi sir aapko uncle bola

And all started laughing but stopped with daya's glare

**Daya**:pls beta aap na udar baito mein mera kaam pura karke aajaounga

**Abh**i:theek hai uncle

He went and sat on a chair

**Daya**:boss mujhe laga ki hame maza ayega par yaha tho ulta hogaya

**Rajat**:sir ab tho batayiye ki baat kya hai?

**Daya**:ha batata hun to suno and he told them about his situation

**Daya**:tho Salunke saab ne kaha ki yeh ek hafta aisa hi rahega

Meanwhile Salunke,Tarika and ACP enters

**Salunke**:arey Daya ab Abhi ki halat kaise hai

**Daya**:theek hai sir par aap ne kaha ki hume maza ayega par wo maza le raha hai hame tang karke

**Salunke**:kyu kya kiya ussne aisa?

**Daya**:ab kya batao sir sahib ko mere goud mein baith kar idhar udhar goomna hai wo yaha aane keliye bhi keh raha tha (imitating him)uncle aap mujhe goud mein utao

**ACP**:tho tum usse utake yaha laye ho

**Daya**:haan sir wo bhi sidiyon se(by stairs)

All burst into laughing and Abhi went to them

**Abhi**:dadaji aap koun ho he said looking towards ACP and Salunke

Again all burst into laughter except ACP and Salunke

**Salunke**:dekha dekha sab iss halat mein bhi yeh mujhe tang kar raha pata nai kya problem hai issko mujhe se

**Abhi**:uncle dadaji aise kyu chilla rahe hai yeh deaf hai kya

All were trying hard to control their laughter

Salunke was full of angry

**Tarika**:sir aap pls shant hojayiye pls sir Abhi tume chocolate pasand hiana yelo and she gave him a chocolate

**Abhi:**aunty aapna bahut achi aur khubsurat ho Tarika was shocked and blushed at the sametime

**Salunke**:dekha Praduyman tumara yeh ladla flirt karne ka aur tang karne ka aadat kabhi nahi chodta

**ACP**:haan wo tho hai par bahut maza aaraha hai iska yeh roop dekh kar dekh kitna masoom sa lag raha hai yeh

He said looking towards Abhi who was innocently eating chocolate

**Daya**:par sir yeh theek toh ho jaayega na?

**Salunke**:Daya bache meine kaha thana yeh 2 din mein bilkul theek ho jaayega tum fiqar mat karo

**ACP**:haan Daya Salunke sach keh raha hain tum chinta mat karo

**Daya**:haan sir par yeh mera saath hote huaye bhi aise he said in a little bit sad tone

All understood his feeling s so well

Abhi came to them and asked

**Abhi**:uncle hum ghar kab jaarahe hain

**ACP**:kyun tume yaha acha nahi lag raha?

**Abhi**:nahi mujhe tho bahut acha lagraha hain yaha par pata nahi kuch ajeeb sa mehsoos ho raha hain

**Daya**:kuch nahi Abhi tum yah ape pehli baar aarahe hona issiliye

**Abhi**:oh..par aapne bataya nahi ki hum ghar kab jaa rahe hain

**ACP**:abhi bas 10 minute mein chale jaana mujhe bas Daya se kuch baat karni hain tab tak tum Freddy uncle se khelo

**Freddy**:haan sir… a bit his tongue

And Abhi started laughing

**Abhi**:hahahahaha uncle dekho na yeh mujhe sir bula rahe hain haha and started to laugh again

Daya really got a sooth in his heart after seeing Abhi laughing ACP noticed it and kept his hand on Daya's shoulder so he came out of thoughts and ACP sir just nodded with a smile so he too smiled

And Freddy took Abhi out for ice-cream and they spended time with eachother and Abhi was really enjoying Freddy's company while Daya started his filework after having a look at Abhi with a smile

**AT EVENING**

Daya and Abhi entered their home

**Daya**: kyun Abhi maja aaya kya aaj bureau mein?

**Abhi:**haan uncle bahut maza aaya wo Freddy uncle hain na wo bahut majak ki hain unke saath mujhe bahut acha lagta hain

**Daya**:aur mere saath?

**Abhi:**aapke saath tho aur bhi bahut acha lagta hain aap bahut ache ho he said cutely

**Daya**:acha Abhi ab tum kya khaoge?

**Abhi:**noddles

**Daya**:acha theek hain

And he prepared them

**AT DINING TABLE **

Daya was feeding Abhi but Abhi was not eating them properly

**Daya**:kya hua Abhi khaa kyu nahi rahe ho?

**Abhi**:uncle mujhe na TV dekhte hue khaana hain

**Daya**:par Abhi pehle khaalo phir dekhna tv

**Abhi**:nahi mujhe abhi dekhna hain

So finally Daya surrended and both move towards tv lounge and after doing a lot of nakhre ABhi ate some noodles

**Daya's POV:**aaj samaj main aa raha hain ki boss kyun itna daant ta hain mujhe isse pehle maine kabhi yeh sab nahi kiya par Abhi toh yeh sab roz karta hain mere liya wo kitna acha hain

His thoughts were disturbed as Abhi was calling him

**Daya**:haan Abhi kya hua?

**Abhi**:uncle mujhe na bahut neend aa rahi hain toh mein sojau

**Daya**:haan bilkul chalo so jao

And he slowly started patting his head and both went into deep sleep

**NEXT MORNING**

Daya woke up and saw Abhi sleeping peacefully

Daya:pehle breakfast bana deta hun phir isse utha tha hun

And he went to prepare the breakfast

After one hour

Daya prepared the breakfast and went to Abhi's room to wake him up

He went in and was shocked as Abhi was not on bed

Daya:Abhi..Abhi..kaha ho tum…Abhi..kaha gaya yeh and started searching for him in the whole house

**HMM…THO KAHA GAYA ABHI KYA DAYA USSE DHUND PAAYEGA YA PHIR… JANNE KELIYE REVIEW THO ZARUR KARNI HAIN THO PLS REVIEW AND BELATED HAPPY CHIRISTMAS TO ALL OF U LOVE U TAKECARE AND KEEP SMILING**

**URS**

**LOVEABHI aka DEEPIKA**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS I'M GLAD KI YEH STORY AAP SAB KO PASAND AAYI**

**Shrestha:yes ofcourse but thoda time ke baad :D**

**AB AAGE**

Daya searched for Abhi in the whole house but didn't find him anywhere he was about to call ACP but heard some noice for outside he went and saw that Abhi was playing cricket with some children he smiled and went near him

**Daya**:aare Abhi tum yaha ho tumhe pata hain mein kitna dar gaya batake jaana chahiye thana?

**Abhi**:sorry uncle wo meine inhe dekha hain khelte huye tho mujhe bhi khelne ka mann hoo raha that ho mein aa gaya sorry he said cutely

Daya smiled and said:chalo abhi nashta kar lete hain

**Abhi**:ok and both went inside and ate their breakfast

**Abhi**: uncle aaj bhi hum waha jaayengey kya jaha kal gaye the?

**Daya**:tumhara matlab bureau?

**Abhi**:haan wahi

**Daya**:agar tumhe jaana hain toh chalo chalte hain

And they went to bureau

**INBUREAU**

All smiled seeing duo

**All**:good morning sir

**Duo**:good morning

**ACP**: arey Daya tum yaha pe?

**Daya**:haan sir who Abhi ne zidd ki ki usse bureau aana hain toh mein usse lekar aagaya he said while looking at Abhi

**Abhi:**haan dadaji wo kya hain na mujhe kal yaha bahut maza aaya tha issiliye mein uncle ko kaha ki wo mujhe yaha lekar aaye pls aap unhe mat daatiye

**ACP**:arey nahi nahi main kyun daatunga usse tum jao apne Freddy uncle ke paas he said while smiling

Abhi nodded and went near Freddy and started to play with him

Here Daya got busy in his work and after sometime a case got reported so all went except Freddy,Abhi,Purvi and Pankaj

Soon they came to bureau after investigation

**Daya**:Abhi tum theek hona?

**Abhi:**haan uncle mein bilkul theek hun aap kaha gaye the

**Daya**:mein na who kaam aa gayi thi toh jaana pada

**Abhi**:ohh…

Meanwhile ACP called Daya to go to FL

**Abhi**:uncle phirse aap kaha jaa rahe ho?

**Daya**:Abhi mein abhi aata hun woh jo aunty kal tumhe chocolate di thina hum unke paas jaa rahe hain

**Abhi**:acha toh mein bhi chalunga

**ACP**:nahi beta tum nahi aa sakte

**Abhi**:kyun?

**ACP**:wo…wo.. he was at loss of words

**Abhi**:please na dadaji mein kuch nahi karunga bas chup chap khade rahunga

**ACP**:acha theek hain chalo and they went to lab

While going to lab

ACP's **POV**:kahi yeh laash dekhe darr na jaaye

**IN LAB**

Cid team entered

**Abhi**:good morning aunty

**Tarika**:good morning Abhi

**Salunke**:bhae hum bhi hain yaha

**Abhi:**arey dadaji meine toh aapko dekha hi nahin good morning dadaji

**Salunke**: (murmered) kaise dekho gey jab tumhara nazar humesha mere beti ke upar hi rahega chahe theek ho ya bimaar (loudly)haan haan good morning

All smiled listening his murmur except Abhi as he was busy in staring at Tarika

Salunke was talking about the dead body and Abhi was not at all afraid of the deadbody

And they were about to go when Abhi said

**Abhi**:aunty aapka naam kya hain?

**Tarika**:mera naam Tarika hain Abhi kyun?

**Abhi**:wo kuch nahi kya aap mere saath khelne aa sakti hain ab?

Before Tarika could say anything Salunke said

**Salunke**:Abhi beta Tarika ko nay aha pe bahut kaam hain tum jao na apne Freddy uncle ke saath khelne

**Abhi**:nahi mujhe sirf Tarika aunty ke saath hi khelna hain

**Salunke**:Abhi beta baat ko samajo na

**Abhi**:nahi mujhe nahi samjhna kuch bhi and he started to sob

**Tarika**:acha theek hain mein…mein aati hun tumhare saath (to Salunke) sir pls na mein bas thodi der mein aayi

**Salunke**:acha theek hain par sambhal ke

**Tarika**:ok sir(to Abhi) chalo Abhi

**OUTSIDE THE BUREAU**

**Tarika**:ab bolo Abhi kya kare?

**Abhi**:aunty hum na pehle kahin ghumne chalte hain phir

**Tarika**:acha theek hain chalo

And they went away

**AT EVENING**

Tarika and Abhi came back to bureau

**Abhi**:Daya uncle and he went and hugged him

**Daya**:kya hua Abhi?

**Abhi**:aapko pata hain meine aapko kitna miss kiya

**Daya**:meine bhi tumhe bahut miss kiya and both smiled

**Abhi**:chalo na uncle ghar chalte hain

**Daya**:haan haan chalo tarika tum bhi humare saath chalogi

**Tarika**:nahi Daya wo lab mein thoda kaam hain bas wo khatam karke nikal thi hun

**Daya**:theek hain dyaan rakna bye

**Abhi**:bye aunty

**Tarika**:bye

And all left

**AT NIGHT**

Abhi and Daya ate their dinner and went to sleep but Daya was awake thinking about Abhi

**Daya's POV**:Abhi dekhna kal tum bilkul theek ho jaugey bilkul pehle ki tarah mein na tumhe bahut miss kar raha hun kal jab tum theek ho jaugey na toh mein tumse bahut saare baate karunga bas ab jaldi sab kuch theek hojay and by thinking all these he went into deep sleep

**NEXT MORNING**

Daya woke up hearing some sound in kitchen when he went inside the kitchen he saw Abhi was preparing breakfast

**Daya**:Abhi tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?

**Abhi**:arey Daya tu itni jaldi uth gaya ja jaake fresh hoja

Daya was shocked to his name from Abhi mouth after 2 days he went and hugged Abhi tightly Abhi was confused but hugged him

**Abhi**:Daya kya hua hain?

**Daya:**Abhi tum …tum theek ho gaye (separted himself) tumhe pata hain meine tumhe kitna miss kiya and hugged him again where Abhi was confused what Daya was talking about he separted him and asked him as

**Abhi**:Daya tujhe ho kya gaya ha kal raat hi toh mile the sone se pehle teri tabiyat toh theek haina? And started checking his forehead

**Daya**: Abhi mujhe kuch nahi hua mein bilkul theek hun par…

**Abhi**:par kya?

**Daya**:aa..kuch nahi..chalo mein fresh hoke aata hun and he was aboiut to move when Abhi held his hand and turned him towards himself

**Abhi**:Daya…kya baat hain?

**Daya**(hiding his eyes): nahi kuch nahi..

**Abhi**(seeing straight into his eyes):Daya

Daya hugged him tightly and burst out Abhi was worried for him now

**Abhi**:Daya…Daya kya hua?haan and then daya separted him

**Daya**:Abhi wo and he told him everything about the case

**Abhi**:kya?phir…phir kya hua?

**Daya**:phir tum bacche ban gaye he said with a smile

**Abhi**:aain? In his style

**Daya:**iska matlab hain kit um apne aap ko ek bacche samjhne lage aur mujhe uncle bula rahe the

And Abhi burst into laugh Daya looked at him angrily

**Daya**:tum hasna band karo tumhe pata hain tumne Tarika,ACP sir aur Salunke sir ko kya bulaye

**Abhi**:kya?

**Daya**:aunty aur dadaji

**Abhi**:kya? Meine Tarika ji ko aunty bulaya wo..wo naraz tho nahi haina?

**Daya**:nahi usne tumhe chocolate di thi aur tumne bacche ki tarah leli maraz nahi hain wo tumse

**Abhi**:thank god yaar ab sab kuch sahi sahi batao

**Daya**:chalo aao

And they went into lounge and sat

**Abhi:**ab batao

**Daya**:jab tum mujhe mile tho behosh hogaye the jab tumhe hosh aaya tho tumne mujhe uncle bulaya tab meine Salunke sir ko bataya tho unhone mujhe bataya kit um do din tak aisehi bacche jaise rahoge tho mein bhi maan gaya phir meine tumse kaha kit um mere dost ho tho tum maan gaye aur phir hum breakfast ki aur bureau gaye tumhe pata hain tumne mujhe kya kaha jab hum bureau gaye

**Abhi**:kya?

**Daya**:tumne kaha ki uncle aap mujhe goud mein uthake le jauna

Abhi started to laugh and said:tho tum mujhe uthake leke gaye?

**Daya**:haan aur wo bhi sidiyon se and again Abhi laughed madly Daya hit him on shoulder

**Abhi**:phir kya hua?

**Daya**:phir hum bureau gaye tho sab bhi aise hi hasse the jab yeh sab suna tho phir tum Freddy se dosti ho gayi aur usse khelne lagay tumhe pata hain tum bemaar the lekin flirt karna nahi bhule

**Abhi**:matlab?

**Daya**:matlab ki tumne kaha ki Tarika bahut achi aur khubsurat hain aur..

**Abhi**:aur?

**Daya**:aur life mein first time Tarika ko sab ke saamne bahar aane keliye bulaya wo bhi Salunke sir ke saamne

**Abhi**:kya? Tho Tarika ne haan kahi kya?

**Daya**:boss kaise baate kar rahe ho tum puche aur Tarika na bole aise kaise ho sakta hain he said with naughty smile

**Abhi**:Daya tum bhi na he said blushing a bit

**Daya**:par Abhi meine tumhe bahut miss kiya inn do dino mein tumhara wo daant,wo care sab kuch

**Abhi**:tho issiliye saab ne mujhe jorse hug karliya ab aur bahut roya Daya ek baat yaad rakhna mein humesha tere saath hun chahe jaisa bhi hun par tumhare saath jarur honga aur kabhi khudko akela mat samajhna mere hote huye mera Daya kabhi akela nahi hoga agar mein mar bhi gaya tho mein upar waale ke kehke humesha tujhe dekhta rahunga yeh mera wada hain ek bhai ka waada

**Daya**:Abhi kaise baate kar rahe ho mein tumhe kabhi khud se dur jaane bhi nahi dunga promise

**Abhi**:chalo ab bahut baate ho gayi chalo chalo bureau keliye late ho rahe hain

**Daya**:theek hain chalo and he left while Abhi sat there looking at his brother lost in thoughts

Abhi's **POV**:Daya meine bhi waada karta hun ki mein kabhi tumhe khud se dur nahi hone dunga I PROMISE

And he too went to his room

**IN BUREAU**

Duo entered

**All**:good morning sir

**Duo**:good morning

**Daya**:bhai tum sab keliye ek good news hain

**Vivek**:wo kya sir?

**Daya**:tumhare Abhi sir theek ho gaya bilkul theek

**All**:kya?

**Abhi:**haan he said with a smile

All went near him

**Freddy**:sir humne aapko bahut miss kiya hain he said with tears in his eyes

**Abhi**:Freddy ab mein theek ho gaya huna ab rona band karo

Meanwhile ACP came

**Abhi**:Senior Inspector Abhijeet reporting on duty sir

**ACP**:welcome back Abhijeet and patted his shoulder

Meanwhile a case was reported and all went

Abhi's **POV**:bhagwan humesha inn sabko khush rakhna chahe mujhe kuch bhi ho jaaye par inn sab ko koi takleef ya dard mat dena jitna takleef chahe mujhe de dena aur thank u bhagwaan thank u so much mujhe itni achi pariwaar dene keliye and he too went after wiping his tears

**Thank u sooooo much for liking my story and pls read and review and A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR FOR ALL THE READERS KEEP SMILING BE HAPPY TAKECARE **

**URS**

**LOVEABHI aka DEEPIKA**


End file.
